Heart Link
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Semuanya berubah. Yang ia tau, hatinya sudah terpaut dengan cinta masa lalunya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai calon suaminya. Mantan kekasih yang menjadi calon suami, eh? sedikit lucu ketika mengingatnya, namun itulah yang terjadi. / For Syifa Nee, harap suka.


"Kita putus. " Ucapan datar itu membuat seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke membulatkan matanya tatkala mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa? " Tanyanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang ia arahkan pada kekasihnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau sangat posesif, dan aku kurang menyukai itu. " Jawabnya dari sang gadis yang kini sedang memainkan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna Indigo.

"Itu wajar! Aku cemburu! "

"Tapi aku merasa malas dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu! Aku seperti terkekang, kau tahu! Dan hubungan kita hanya sampai disini. Aku pergi. " Setelah ucapan itu, yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah punggung sang gadis yang menjauhinya. Menjauhinya dari kehangatan yang selalu diterimanya, dan menjauhi dari pelukan yang selalu diberikan nya dikala keadaan apapun.

"Hinata. " Ujarnya lemah disertai dengan tatapan hampa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-jii**

**SasuHina**

**Romance**

**T**

**Special for Malfoy1409 –Hope Like for my story-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan. " panggilan itu terdengar tegas dari seorang gadis berambut merah bermata ruby dan berkaca mata yang sedang melihat-lihat laporan keuangan yang tengah berada di tangan nya. Sambil mengemut lollypop di mulutnya, dengan santai dia mengerjakan pekerjaan yang telah diemban nya selama hampir dua tahun ini.

"Ya? " sang gadis yang tadi dipanggil menjawab dari tempat duduknya dengan tenang. Kaca mata tanpa frame yang bertengger manis di hidungnya membuatnya terlihat amat manis. Matanya masih menyorot layar monitor dengan tenang dengan sesekali memindahkan arah matanya pada laporan yang ada disebelah komputer. Tangan nya dengan lincah memencet huruf demi huruf yang ada di keyboard.

"Saham menurun tajam. Kita membutuhkan perusahaan yang bisa diajak investasi besar. " Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu mendudukan dirinya di depan Hinata sambil menyerahkan map yang tadi dibacanya ke pangkuan gadis di depan nya –Hinata-. Hinata menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan mengambil map yang ada dipangkuan nya dengan tenang. Kepalanya rasanya berdenyut nyeri melihat angka-angka yang berjejer rapi disana, dan menyebutkan nominal angka yang berjutaan yen.

"Bagaimana dengan Namikaze? " Hinata bertanya dengan memijit keningnya yang lagi-lagi rasanya berdenyut. Ia tidak yakin dengan penurunan saham yang tajam, bahkan sangat tajam. Bisa dibilang seperti meloncat ke jurang yang dalam, sangat dalam, dan mencari pertolongan yang entah sampai kapan datangnya.

"Bukankah mereka memutuskan kerja sama setelah kau dan dia putus? Dan setelah itu, finansial perusahaan menurun setelah Namikaze mengambil sahamnya. " Karin selaku sekertaris Hinata menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh dan memainkan ponselnya. Ia tidak terlalu binggung dengan perusahaan sahabatnya ini. Pasalnya ia yakin, sebelum perusahaan ini hancur, pasti ketua dewan direksi akan menyuntikan dana untuk menstabilkan perusahaan, namun yang pastinya pusing adalah Presdir yang sedang ada di depan nya ini, pasti binggung dengan apa yang akan di katakan olehnya siang nanti mengenai saham.

"Y-ya. kau benar. " Hinata menjawabnya dengan terbata. Setelah hubungan asmaranya dengan Namikaze Naruto kandas, hubungan perusahaanpun memburuk. Naruto mulai menjauhi Hinata, sedangkan Hinata santai-santai saja, dan pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan kerja sama dan mengambil sahamnya yang di investasikan dan berakhir perusahaan Hyuuga corp yang kekurangan dana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akasuna? " Hinata bertanya dengan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Karin yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup geram kepada wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya itu, jika saja bukan sahabatnya, sudah dipastikan, jauh-jauh hari, Karin akan ia depak.

"Mereka juga berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti kita. " Jawaban itu membuat kepala Hinata rasanya mau pecah. Siapa lagi yang mau ia andalkan untuk membantunya. Ayahnya pasti akan kecewa melihat perusahaan nya menjadi seperti ini, belum lagi pemutusan kerja sama yang sudah berlangsung sejak lama, dan lagi, banyak proyek yang gagal setelah ia memimpin.

"Oh, tuhan. " Desahnya frustasi. Ia membuka kaca matanya dan menaruhnya di samping komputer yang tengah menampilkan angka-angka dengan nominal jutaan yen.

"Hinata-sama! " tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, seseorang berambut ungu masuk dengan map-map di tangan nya. Konan, sepupu tiri Hinata masuk dengan tujuan entah apa itu.

"Ada apa? " Tanyanya pelan. Ia sudah cukup pening dengan masalah ini, ia tidak mau lagi dibebani dengan entah apa namanya itu. Yang jelas sekarang ini ia hanya butuh suntikan dana untuk memulihkan perusahaan nya kembali.

"Ini! Anda harus melihat ini! " Konan mendekati gadis yang sedang pusing itu dengan riangnya. Ia yakin, sepupunya itu sudah pasti akan senang melihat apa yang ada di dalam map yang sedang ia bawa. Ia baru saja mendapatkan map itu dari anggota perusahaan yang memegang bagian keuangan.

"Konan-chan! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memakai bahasa yang formal. " Hinata menegur sepupunya yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan nya. Ah, rasanya kini hanya dalam hitungan detik, kepalanya akan pecah berkeping-keping seperti ada bom yang meledakan nya.

"Tidak penting dalam situasi seperti ini, Hinata-chan. " Konan memegangi tangan Hinata dan tertawa dengan lebarnya disertai dengan acungan map yang membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak bisakah semuanya tenang? Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir mengenai semua keadaan perusahaan yang tiada henti ini. Uh, rasanya ia ingin ke toilet sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Hinata menatap Konan yang masih berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Kepalanya ia topangkan pada sebelah tangan nya yang menahan di meja.

"Lihatlah. " Konan menyerahkan map itu ke tangan Hinata. Ia yakin, sangat yakin kalau setelah ini Hinata akan senang melihatnya.

"I-ini-, " Hinata melihatnya dengan mata membulat menatap map yang ada di tangan nya. tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya itu. Tuhan! Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Asupan dana 85% dari tunggakan bunga yang sedang dialaminya. Oh, god. Siapa orang kaya dermawan yang menyumbangkan uangnya untuk perusahaan ini.

"Ya! kau benar! Asupan dana investasi yang besar, gila-gilaan! Aku tidak tau dari mana, tapi yang mengurus masalah ini selain kau adalah yang memegang keuangan, yang berarti itu berada ditangan Sakura. Namun dia juga sama kagetnya ketika melihat daftar saham ini. " Konan tertawa bahagia setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia untuk masalah ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi melihat sepupunya itu memijat dahinya sendiri melihat nominal angka yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

"Apakah ayah turun tangan langsung mengenai finansial ini?" Hinata bertanya dengann mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada Konan yang sudah duduk di samping Karin yang artinya di depan Hinata. Konan hanya angkat bahu mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas sahamnya menaik drastis, Hinata! Kita harus merayakan nya! " Konan kembal berteriak dan tertawa dengan riang terhadap apa yang tengah ditemuinya untuk hari ini. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk merayakan kebebasan finansial perusahaan untuk sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa. " Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil jasnya yang disampirkan di kursi yang sempat di dudukinya.

"Kenapa? " Karin bertanya dengan menghadap kearah Hinata yang kini sudah menjauhi meja Presdir.

"Aku harus mencari tahu mengenai suntikan dana ini. " Jawabnya saat sudah berada di ambang pintu. Karin dan Konan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, namun masing-masing dari hati mereka lega akan Hinata yang tidak harus lagi kerja keras setiap harinya untuk mencari dana.

.

.

"Ayah! " Suara itu menggema di rumah besar dengan model Eropa klasik. Suara ketukan High Heel yang mengiringi setiap langkah wanita muda berkelas dan anggun ini. Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah berteriak dengan hebohnya di rumah milik ayahnya ini. Iris matanya yang sewarna mutiara mengelilingi penjuru rumah sampai akhirnya menemukan bayangan ayahnya yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya dan tongkat kayu yang kokoh yang menjadi penopangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak, putriku. " Ujarnya dengan tatapan hangatnya. Semenjak umurnya menginjak 25 tahun yang artinya 5 tahun lalu, putrinya itu jarang tinggal di rumah ini. Putri gadisnya itu sudah memiliki rumahnya sendiri, juga memiliki apartemen di kawasan Hatake.

"Siapa yang menyuntik'kan dana ke perusahaan? " Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata mengintrogasi ayahnya yang tengah berdiri dengan senyuman itu. Gadis kecil yang menjelma sebagai bidadari di mata Hyuuga tua itu sangat menawan. Hyuuga Hiashi hanya tersenyum menatap putri kecilnya itu. Ia tertawa pelan mendapati bahwa ia sedang di introgasi oleh putri sulungnya itu.

"Oh, itu. Calon suamimu. " Wajabnya tenang disertai dengan tawa pelan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Dahinya berkedut pelan melihat tatapan yang kurang bersahabat dari putrinya tersebut.

"Apa?! Kau bercanda'kan? " Dan teriakan'pun tidak terelakan lagi. Hinata berteriak di depan ayahnya sendiri. Dan menurut Hiashi itu sudah tidak sopan. Putrinya terlihat sedang frustasi ditambah dengan acara memelototan matanya yang berwarna serupa sepertinya.

"Tidak " Jawab Hiashi datar.

"Dia ada disana. " Tambahnya dengan menunjuk kearah belakang Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke. " Hinata berbalik. Menemukan sang pangeran Uchiha, atau yang lebih jelas mantan pacarnya ketika berada di Konoha High School.

"Halo, Hime. Lama tidak berjumpa. " Salamnya begitu sudah mendekat kearah Hinata dan Hiashi. Senyum tipis ia keluarkan agar menjerat sang putri Hyuuga, namun dia malah berbalik dan menghadap ayahnya yang juga tengah senyum tipis.

"A-ayah. "

"Ya, itu calon suamimu. Kurasa tidak perlu ada perkenalan lagi, dan aku juga harus terapi. " dengan perkataan itu, Hiashi berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ayah! " Hinata berteriak dan berniat mengejar ayahnya. Namun sebelum itu, tangan Hinata dicekal kuat oleh tangan Sasuke hingga menyebabkan sang putri menoleh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"B-baik. " Hinata menjawab dengan gugup. Pasalnya sekarang tangan nya masih dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu gugup." Sasuke melepaskan cekalan nya dan menatap Hinata ramah beserta senyuman nya yang melekat dibibirnya. Hinata hanya mendengus singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak gugup. "

"Hn. "

"Kenapa kau menyuntikan dana? " Hinata bertanya disertai tatapan tajam yang jarang keluar dari matanya yang sewarna mutiara.

"Salahkah untuk calon istriku sendiri menyuntikan danaku pada perusahaan nya?"

"Aku belum memutuskan nya untuk menjadi istrimu. " Hinata menyangkal dengan mengibaskan tangan nya gemulai dan tertawa kecil setelahnya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit murung melihatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin, kau tidak akan menolak. " Seringai Sasuke melebar sekarang. dapat Hinata lihat pemuda itu yang tengah menyeringai akan apa yang dikatakan nya. Hei, memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak? Bukan karena dia mantan nya? hei, ia tidak suka akan pemuda itu, bisa dibilang ia sudah malas.

"Jangan berfikir aku tidak bisa menolakmu sekarang, Sasuke. "

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku? " Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya malas berhubungan denganmu. "

"... Sudahlah, aku akan pergi. perusahaan membutuhkanku untuk menjelaskan mengenai dana itu. " Hinata melangkah dengan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergian nya dengan hampa.

"Itu terserahmu. Yang jelas, kau akan menerimaku. Suka ataupun tidak. " Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit berteriak agar Hinata mendengar ucapan nya.

"Terserah. " Dari kejauhan dapat Sasuke dengar Hinata menjawabnya, dan itu membuat seringainya bertambah lebar. Ia akan menjadikan Hinata istrinya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Hinata sekarang sudah berada di kantornya. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata sering atau bisa dibilang sangat sangat sering sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Selain bertemu, ia juga sering mengiriminya berbagai macam benda, dan yang lebih mengganggunya apabila Sasuke sedang datang untuk mengobrol dengan nya seperti-,

"_Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama menunggu dibawah. "_ Tuh'kan. Apa yang dia bilang. Hinata mendengus malas terhadap telephone nya. tapi tunggu, biasanya'kan, Uchiha itu akan menunggunya di depan gerbang, tapi kenapa sang Resepsionis bilang di bawah, kalau itu di bawah, berarti ada di Loby.

"Uchiha? siapa? " Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"_Loh, bukan nya Uchiha-sama adalah calon suami anda?" _Hah?! Apa maksudnya? Calon suami? Hinata refleks menganga mendengar ucapan yang di dengarnya dari seberang telephone.

"Hah? "

"_Anda tidak tau? Tadi kan ada rapat direksi yang menyatakan bahwa anda dan Uchiha-sama sudah bertunangan. Itu diumumkan sendiri oleh Hiashi-sama ketika anda pergi tadi. " _What?! Rapat direksi?! Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Yang yang lebih mengheran'kan, kenapa ayahnya juga ikut? Apakah Sasuke bersekonkol dengan ayahnya? Atau Sasuke mau balas dendam karena dulu ia memutuskan hubungan mereka? Oh, god. Semuanya membuatnya ingin menangis.

"..."

"E-eh, anda kenapa? " Ah, ternyata diamnya membuat sang Resepsionis heran.

"Bilang pada Uchiha itu untuk menunggu. "

"_Baik. " _setelah itu sambungan dimatikan dan ia yang melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang sudah berada di cafe samping kantor. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan senyuman nya, sedangkan Hinata yang malas kalau sedang diganggu hanya menatap Sasuke cuek dan menyeruput cappucino nya lagi.

"Apa maumu? " Tanya Hinata datar. Sungguh, pekerjaan nya masih banyak dan ia tidak mau diganggu sampai masalah finansial selesai. Ah, sayangnya pemuda di depan nya ini adalah orang menolongnya dalam menghadapi masalah keuangan minggu lalu, jika bukan, habis dia oleh tangan nya.

"Tidak ada. " Grrrr... ia ingin menggeram sekarang. Maunya apa sih? Kenapa begitu gencar membuatnya marah?

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi. " Hinata yang sudah malas mulai berbicara dari inti ke inti.

"Ada. Aku calon suamimu. " Jawaban itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak senang, apalagi dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampan nya. Ah, sabarkan dirimu Hinata, kukumu baru kemarin kau cat, dan jangan merusaknya hanya karena kau kesal pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi padamu. Itu sudah lama, sangat lama. "

"Dan aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku. " Jawaban yang sama yang membuat dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Sasuke. "

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Hinata. Sejak kau memutuskanku, aku masih menyimpan rasa itu. Tapi kau malah dekat dengan Yamanaka itu, dan itu cukup membuatku kesal, sangat kesal. " Sasuke berucap dengan wajah mendung yang membuat Hinata kembali pada moodnya semula, malas. Uchiha bungsu itu selalu cemburuan, dan apa tadi katanya? Dekat dengan Yamanaka? Hei, itu sudah dua tahun lalu. Lagipula ia dan Deidara hanya dekat seperti adik dan kakak.

"Itulah yang aku tidak suka. Kau terlalu cemburuan, bahkan saat kita tidak menjalin hubungan. Jujur saja, aku kurang suka pemuda yang seperti itu. " Tandasnya dengan meminum kembali cappucino nya saat akhir kalimat itu selesai.

"Aku tidak perduli, yang jelas aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Kau mengerti?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum pada Hinata yang tidak membalasnya. Namun ia malah tersenyum.

"... "

"Aku pergi. Uchiha membutuhkanku. " Ucapnya lirih ditambah dengan senyuman yang membuat Hinata rasanya risih.

"..."

.

.

Sudah dua minggu ini mereka sering bertemu, baik dalam makan malam antar keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga ataupun dalam kerjasama antara Hyuuga dengan Uchiha. Intinya Hinata malas mengakui kalau hatinya sudah sedikit terpaut dengan kegigihan yang dilakukan oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. Mulai dari menjemputnya setiap pulang kerja, memberikan perhatian padanya dari sms, ataupun telphone, dan yang lebih ia sukai adalah Sasuke yang sering mengiriminya-,

"_Hyuuga-sama, ada kiriman cokelat. Anda bisa mengambilnya di Loby. "_ Cokelat. Belum lagi di dalamnya ada pesan-pesan tertentu yang membuatnya semangat.

"Dari siapa? " Meski ia sudah tahu, namun apa salahnya untuk bertanya.

"_Uchiha-sama. "_ Senyum tercipta di wajahnya yang cantik. Karin yang mejanya bersebelahan dengan sang Presdir, hanya menaikan alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya acuh melihat apa yang terjadi pada Presdir disebelahnya.

"Uchiha itu. " Gumamnya lirih disertai dengan rona merah yang menjalar pada pipi Chubynya.

"Karin, tolong ambilkan cokelatnya." Perintahnya pada Karin setelah sambungan telephone nya tertutup.

"Ya ya ya. " Dengan malas, Karin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil apa yang diperintahkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

Telephone kembali berdering. Dua minggu setelah Sasuke rutin mengiriminya cokelat, dia mulai mengiriminya bunga, dan yang ia yakin sekarang pasti tidak jauh dari pengiriman bunga yang akan diserahkan padanya.

"_Hyuuga-sama, ada kiriman bunga. Anda bisa mengambilnya di Loby. "_ Tuh'kan. Ia tidak salah menebak, pasti tentang bunga yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan malas, ia menutup sambungan nya, dan menatap Karin yang sedang mengetik keyboard dan mengemut lollypop dengan pandangan memerintah.

"Karin. "

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. " Tanpa disuruhpun rasanya ia sudah tahu. Selain mengerjakan laporan, rasanya mengambilkan kiriman juga menjadi pekerjaan nya sekarang.

.

.

Bunyi nyaring telephone kembali mengisi kesunyian yang tejadi di ruangan itu. Hinata mengambilnya dengan malas. Tidak mengatakan apapun sampai yang diseberang sana yang berbicara.

"_Hyuuga-sama, ada kiriman boneka Teddy Bear. Anda bisa mengambilnya disini. "_ Teddy Bear? Woah, ia sudah menduganya, tapi kalau soal teddy bear, ia belum mengiranya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Baik. "

"Karin. " Telephone mati. Lalu tatapan nya kembali beralih kearah Karin yang sedang mengerjakan berbagai macam map untuk proyeksi minggu depan.

"Baiklah, nyonya Uchiha. " Karin mengedipkan matanya dan mengindari map yang dilemparkan oleh Hinata dengan riang. Akhir-akhir ini, menggodanya merupakan hal yang sangat menarik untuk sang wanita berambut merah ini.

.

.

Deringan Handphone Hinata yang ada disakunya berbunyi. Menyanyikan lagu Celine Dion –Eyes On Me-. Hinata segera mengambilnya dan menyentuh layar yang menampilkan kata –Answer-.

"Hallo? " Ujarnya dengan nada lembut. Layarnya menampilkan huruf yang tercetak dengan jelas, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Hinata. "_ Suara dari sana terdengar merdu dan sedikit _Bass_

"Sasuke. "

"_Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama? "_ Tawaran menggiurkan. Namun yang Hinata heran adalah, bagaimana bisa menawarkan pulang bersama, kalau hari-hari biasanya juga mereka pulang bersama? Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, namun ia juga tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melihat senyuman nya.

"Bukankah kita selalu pulang bersama? " jawabnya dengan aksen bertanya diakhir kalimatnya.

"_Oh, iya. Baiklah. Aku tutup ya. " _Setelah mengatakan itu, yang ia tahu adalah nama sambung yang berbunyi tutt tutt tutt.

"Ya. " Jawabnya benar-benar dijawab saat nada sambung itu berakhir.

"Ehem. " sepertinya ia lupa bahwa tugas gosip seperti Karin masih ada diruangan itu bersama dengan nya. hah, hal yang merepotkan kalau besok ia akan digosipkan dengan Uchiha muda itu tentang hubungan asmara. Namun, kenapa rasanya ia sedikit gugup? Apakah ia kembali mencintai pemuda itu?

.

.

Dan saat ini adalah saat yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Dimana ia akan dijemput oleh Sasuke untuk pulang bersama dan ia yang akan acuh untuk menolak Sasuke dan Sasuke yang akan memaksanya, dan itu adalah moment yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membawa mobil, namun ia sengaja menundanya di bengkel dengan alasan mobilnya belum selesai di servis, ah, benar-benar alasan yang bodoh namun manjur. Hahaha.

"Hinata! " Hinata sudah menduganya, Sasuke akan memanggilnya dan menghampirinya sebelum memaksanya untuk pulang bersama dengan nya.

"Kau mau pulang? " Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sekarang sudah ada di depan nya. Pemuda itu menampilkan wajah ramah pada calon istrinya itu. Mata Hitamnya terlihat berkilat saat memandang Hinata. Gadis itu masih belum berubah dari apa yang di perkirakan nya. Masih terlihat cuek, namun sebenarnya malu-malu. Tipe Tsundere.

"Hn. " Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga akan hal ini.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu? "

"Kau mengganggu. " Hinata menjawab dengan menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. Sebenarnya ia hanya khawatir kalau-kalau akan ada rona merah yang muncul pada pipinya kalau Sasuke menyentuhnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin digoda oleh pria itu. Cukup digoda dengan deheman Karin saja tentang kiriman nya sudah membuatnya merona, apalagi jika ketahuan merona ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh pipinya, ah, memikirkan nya saja sudah membuatnya malu.

"Oh. Mau kuantarkan pulang? " Tawar Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya yang mengundang banyak tatapan mengarah padanya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya demi menghindari rona merah yang akan tercetak jelas jika bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. " Tolaknya halus dengan berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya semula.

"Hinata. " Sebelum berpijak jauh. Pergelangan tangan Hinata sudah dipegang erat oleh Sasuke hingga membuatnya berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang ada di depan nya itu dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah. "

Senyuman puas tercetak di wajah Sasuke tampan hingga membuat para karyawan memekik dengan wajah blusing karena melihat sang pangeran Uchiha tersenyum, tersenyum pada sang putri Hyuuga yang kini sudah memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Disebuah mobil tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata, terdapat empat orang dengan masih-masing dari dua orang gender berbeda. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Dua Hyuuga dan dua Uchiha. Hiashi dan Hitomi, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke karena penasaran dengan perkembangan hubungan antara keduanya. Hinata dengan Sasuke. Tapi rasanya sekarang berbuah manis, hubungan mereka rasnaya lebih baik.

Tidak sia-sia kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto memaksa Hiashi dan Hitomi untuk menyetujuinya. Yang lebih susah adalah memaksa Hanabi dan Neji untuk setuju. Beruntung Fugaku mengiming-imingi tiket Happy Land kepada Hanabi dan Neji sebagai kencan. Masalah bukan tiketnya, mereka bisa membeli sendiri, tapi yang dijanjikan adalah kencan nya. Selama ini masing-masing dari mereka tidak boleh kencan. Tapi beruntung, Fugaku dan Mikoto dapat mengakali mereka berdua –Hiashi dan Hitomi- untuk makan malam bersama.

Maka setiap makan malam bersama, pasti Neji dan Hanabi pergi kencan dengan masing-masing kekasihnya. Tapi selain pihak HanaNeji, pihak SasuHina juga rasanya diuntungkan, dengan mereka yang sering bertemu, mereka juga dapat menautkan hati mereka masing-masing.

"Lihatlah, Fugaku-kun! Mereka manis sekali. " Mikoto berseru kegirangan pada suaminya yang ada di sampingnya. Sangat disayangkan karena suaminya hanya acuh acuh saja mendengarnya.

"Ya! Sasuke-san terlihat sangat tampan ketika tersenyum. Ah, aku jadi membayangkan anak-anak mereka nanti. " Hitomi ikut berkomentar mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata. Ah, putrinya malu-malu tapi mau, persis seperti ia dan Hiashi dulu.

"Anak-anak?! Wah, aku harap, cucuku nanti perempuan. " Mikoto menoleh kearah jok belakang yang di isi oleh Hitomi dan juga Hiashi. Sebenarnya tepat dibelakangnya adalah Hiashi bukan Hitomi.

"Tidak boleh. Hyuuga kekurangan anak laki-laki, jadi Hinata atau Hanabi, semuanya harus melahirkan anak laki-laki. "Hiashi ikut menuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada dingin.

"Fugaku-kun " Mikoto menatap kearah Fugaku dengan pupp eyesnya. Fugaku hanya menatapnya malas sebelum menolehkan pandangan nya kearah Hiashi.

"Sudahlah, Hiashi. Lagipula Mikoto benar, lebih baik anak perempuan dibanding dengan anak laki-laki kau tahu? "

"Yang melahirkan itu putriku, jadi aku yang berhak menentukan nya. " Hiashi membalas ucapan Fugaku dengan dingin. tatapan tajam ia arahkan kepada calon besan nya itu.

"Tapi putraku juga yang menyalurkan benihnya. " Mikoto tidak mau kalah, ia terus bersiteru dengan Hiashi yang kembali menyuarakan apa yang dipikiran nya.

"Intinya anaknya harus Laki-laki "

"Perempuan " Mikoto berucap singkat dengan memandang sengit Hiashi yang ada di depan nya.

"Kubilang Laki-laki "

"Sekali Perempuan tetap perempuan. "

"Fugaku-san, menurutmu dekorasi pernikahan yang cocok untuk mereka apa? " Berbeda topik, berbeda juga pembicaraan. Jika Hiashi dan Mikoto mengenai topik anak, maka Fugaku dan Hitomi membicarakan tentang dekorasi pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Violet, dengan campuran biru, pink dan hijau klasik, menurutku tidak ada yang salah. " Fugaku menyuarakan pendapatnya dan langsung menstater mobilnya begitu dilihatnya kalau mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjauh.

"Ah, kau benar. Tirainya berwarna pink klasik, beserta bunga-bungaan nya. lalu gorden jendela yang menghiasinya berwarna Hijau, dan pakaian pengantin nya berwarna biru. Kau jenius, Fugaku-san. " Hitomi memperhitungkan nya dengan cermat. Ah, mereka berdua sangat kompak, berbeda dengan Hiashi dan Mikoto yang masih saja bersiteru tentang apa yang akan dilahirkan oleh Hinata.

"Intinya harus perempuan. "

"Laki-laki. "

Well, pelajaran apa yang bisa kalian ambil dari perseteruan di atas ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe, maaf telat Nee-san. Yuko sibuk, tapi Yuko usahain buat tepat waktu kok. Meski publish di tengah malam begini, yang penting Yuko Update ya. sekali lagi maaf kalo ada kekurangan. Yuko tau kekurangan Yuko apa :**

**Typo**

**Tanda baca**

**Pengembangan paragraf**

**Plot**

**Intinya ini benar-benar buruk. Dan semoga aja Nee-san suka. Maklum, Yuko masih Newbie, Yuko masih butuh saran dari semuanya. Baik para Reader maupun Author senior, Yuko masih butuh bimbingan nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Review Minna-**


End file.
